


Born in Red

by BamBrixBam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Of Marmora (Voltron) - Freeform, Cosmo (Voltron) - Freeform, Horror Elements, I'll probably add more tags as the story goes along, M/M, Multi, Possible spoilers for Sabrina, Witch AU, Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch Coran (Voltron), Witch Hunter Lance (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), Witch Shiro (Voltron), keith's family - Freeform, loosely based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: When Keith turns sixteen, he'll have to choose between his life as a witch or his life as a mortal.But before he can even decide, dark forces threaten both him and his entire town. And he'll have to put that aside to save his home and everyone he loves.Witch AU loosely based on The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.





	1. I'm Lost Inside this Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Now when I say "loosely based" I mean that not everything will be the same as CAOS. The same basic plot will be the same, you know, the whole "choose a side" ,mortal life vs witch life thing. I just won't follow everything and will make up my own rules for how the supernatural works in this universe.  
> Also, when familiars speak, since they only telepathically communicate with their charge, it'll be in italics.  
> And depending on the response I get for this first chapter will determine if I decide to continue on with this story. 
> 
> So enjoy!

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!”

Two boys laughed as they began heading up the road towards Smythe Mortuary. The couple had returned from an evening spent out in the town. Watching movies, eating at their favourite diner and now they were just recalling some of their favourite things about the movie they just saw.

“You know?” The taller of the two spoke. “I could never forget a moment with you. That guy in the movie is clearly an idiot. How could anyone forget any moment with the most handsome guy in the universe?”

The other snorted at that. “Are you comparing our relationship to two oblivious but obviously in love idiots? Also, I think you just called yourself an idiot.”

“I never said I was an idiot!” he said offended. “I meant that guy was for forgetting what was clearly an intimate moment.”

The shorter boy shook his head and let out a chuckle. “You are an idiot, Lance Serrano. But you're my idiot.” he stopped on the first step of the porch and looked down into those deep blue eyes he'd fallen in love with. How could anyone leave that?

Lance smiled and brought his lips up to his boyfriend's. When he felt his fingers run through his hair when the kiss was returned he brought his own hand and wrapped them around the other's waist.

When they pulled apart, the two remained locked in each other's gaze for a moment before Lance broke the silence. “Good night, Keith.” he whispered.

“Good night, Lance.” Keith responded.

It was getting late and time for Lance to return to his own home. His car was parked down the road and it was a bit of a walk up and down the pathway to the mortuary Giving one last smile towards Keith, he turned around and shoved his hands into his jacket, heading back down the road.

Keith remained on the porch until he could no longer see Lance's silhouette in the night. He entered his home, an old victorian home that the town believed had been in his family for generations. Well, adoptive family.

Once the door was locked, he turned around to face the foyer and waved his arms above his head. The lights in the room flickered on. No use of a switch whatsoever. He then removed his coat and in one swift motion, it flew towards one of the empty coat hooks across the room. He doubted his family would be asleep at this hour, they always stayed up or didn't sleep at all. They did at least stop bugging him when he returned home from dates or hanging out with friends in general. Keith headed upstairs in the direction of his bedroom and once he slammed his door, the lights went out on their own.

 

* * *

 

October twenty-third was now only a week away. Keith stared at the date on the calendar app on his phone. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and he'd be expected to join and begin training with the Blade of Marmora.

The Blade of Marmora was one of the several witch covens out there. Another well known one was the Galra. The Galra Empire had wiped out many other covens, witches, magical beings and even mortals, in their fight to gain power. While still large, what stopped them from taking over completely were the few remaining covens, such as the Blade of Marmora. Keith had never met any Galra witches before, but according to his sister, Allura, she had stated that the Galra had been trying to convert witches into their coven and even force young uncovenated witches to join instead of their initial birthright coven. Keith was lucky to have a family that warded them off and wouldn't be able to get in any form of contact with him. Not that he would join them. He cared about mortals too much to ever think about overthrowing them and they didn't exactly approve of witch/mortal relationships. It was even odd they'd consider someone who was the result of a witch/mortal union.

Guess the more numbers the better or something.

But for as long as he could remember, Keith had been told that the Blade was where he belonged. The coven had been formed centuries ago as an attempt to overthrow the Galra empire. His mother had been apart of that and was one of their higher ups. So he had some legacy to live up to. And while they did not care as much on mixed relationships, in order to start his training Keith would have to leave his mortal life for an undisclosed amount of time. There was even a possibility that once he finished, most, if not all, his mortal friends would have grown old and died. That had been a downside to having unlimited power.

Having washed and gotten himself ready for school, Keith made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his family was already having their breakfast.

He wasn't exactly related by blood to them. Coran, was the one who owned the funeral home and also owned the house. He had settled here when the town was founded and due to witches' long life cycles had been here since. Of course he did have some sort of magic that made the townsfolk unaware of the fact he was unageing and they just believed it was his grandfather who had built the place and it would continue as long as he lived here. After his parents died, Coran had taken him in. He wasn't part of the Blade, but had been apart of the Altea coven. The Galra had taken the coven down centuries ago and him and Allura were the only ones left. While they could have joined other covens, they chose not to in respect of their coven. But they did alley themselves with the Blade and other covens. Which was part of why Coran had taken Keith in after his parents died. That and also the fact that he seemed to take in lost witches. Another he'd taken in was Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short. He was once part of the Galra coven, having been convinced to sign with them when he turned sixteen. But he eventually began to disagree with their ways and methods, that he left. Of course, having been part of the Galra Empire he had committed several acts frowned upon by most covens, including the Blade, he had been sentenced to house arrest for some time. So the border of their property was as far as he could go. Allura had been the daughter of the leader of Altea. She had been learning to take over when the Galra had attacked and destroyed all their records and history. Leaving her training incomplete. Coran had then been the one to teach her, but since he wasn't one of the higher ups, he couldn't teach her everything. This led to Allura to learn the ways of other covens and with their permission, use their practices. The three of them were all honorary members of the Blade of Marmora and were responsible for teaching Keith their ways. Didn't stop them from teaching him their other coven traditions. Many covens were starting to form larger covens together and some saw Keith being part of the change being raised by multiple covens. The main issues with combining covens were mostly traditions. They couldn't decide what to keep and what to remove. Hopefully someone who'd been raised with multiples could decide that.

A lot of pressure to put on a teenager.

Coran was known to be the their uncle and legal guardian and the other three saw themselves as siblings. While Keith was the only one who actually looked his age, the others had a couple of centuries on them and were definitely not the age they appeared. Shiro looked to be somewhere in his twenties, Allura appeared only slightly older than Keith but younger than Shiro and Coran looked somewhere in his forties, maybe fifty.

“Morning Keith, my boy!” Coran greeted, handing a bowl of whatever he's cooked up this morning. Looked like his usual green goo.

“Maybe I'll just grab a bite from Sal's.” Keith said, clenching his teeth at the food.

“Nonsense. You'll need your strength up for next Friday and this is highly nutritional for growing witches.” Coran brushed him off.

When he wasn't looking, Keith pointed his finger towards the bowl, but before he could try anything, Shiro spoke.

“Keith.” he crossed his arms and eyed him.

The teen frowned, sticking his lip out. “Oh come on, I was just gonna do a little teleporting spell to get rid of it.”

“We all know that because you're not sixteen yet you don't have full control of that. Last time you teleported green goo it ended up in the body I was performing an autopsy on.”

“You're not working on a body now.” Keith pointed out.

“Not the point. You eat what's in front of you.” Shiro pointed towards the bowl in front of him.

Keith sighed and picked his spoon up, mindlessly playing with his food. He then looked at his spoon and smirked towards Shiro, who raised an eyebrow at him. “So you want me to eat what's in front of me? So that means I should eat this spoon too and this napkin.” he gestured to the other items in front of him.

Shiro stared at him with confusion and shock. Allura was the one who chuckled at his antics. “You're such a little shit.” she shook her head, but was highly amused.

“I was just going by what brother dearest said. He wanted me to eat what was in front of me and so I was just making sure.”

“Is it too late to join a different family?” Shiro sighed.

“Probably. But thanks to your sentence, you're stuck with us until the covens decide you can go.” Allura said. She then faced Keith and went serious, causing the boy to stop laughing. “Food aside, I do believe there is a more pressing matter to discuss about your upcoming birthday.” She waved her hand and a book came flying towards her, landing in her hands. She then handed it towards Keith, who curiously took it and began skimming through the pages. What he saw were images of different animals.

“You'll need to start looking for a familiar. These are the one's registered with Marmora.”

Familiars were entities who usually took animal form and accompanied witches. Aiding them with their magic and providing a form of protection for their charge. Shiro had a black cat who had a similar tuft of white hair like him named Kuron. Keith thought it was cliché he even chose a cat or maybe he's the reason for the stereotype that witches had cats. He would've been old enough. Allura had a couple of mice for her familiars. Plachu, Chulatt, Chuchule and Platt. And Coran's familiar was an anteater named Yelmor. You'd know Coran was trying to communicate with it when he did what he said was the mating call. Made some alarm in the mornings. Didn't make sense why he did it though, since familiars had telepathic links with their charges.

Keith put the book down and looked back up at his family. “I was thinking I could just send out a want ad for a familiar.” he knew the idea wasn't unheard of, but he figured it'd be better to call for one as that way the familiar would choose him.

“Interesting idea.” Coran gave a nod, stroking his mustache.

“I'd rather you choose a registered one since they are more tamed, but as long as you have one by next week I see no problem.” Allura shrugged. She was definitely more traditional than the others. Keith understood. Her coven had been destroyed and many of their ways had been erased. It only made sense she'd want them to preserve their own coven's ways. Not that Keith knew all the rules. But he got the basics.

“I better get started on that summoning a familiar spell.” Keith announced and grabbed his things.

The three heard the door shut behind him. Shiro approached Keith's abandoned plate and frowned. “He didn't even eat the goo!”

 

* * *

 

The mortuary was built near the forest on the outskirts of Arus. The forest was large and it was believed by the townsfolk that it was never ending and if you ventured in too deep you'd never make it out. Some even said you'd see or hear strange things in the night. Keith knew better. It was because of witches. This was where they could perform their spells and rituals in private. Heck, this was where he was to have his ceremony to join Marmora. Not where he was standing in particular, but deeper into the forest. Right now, he was still able to see the house. But it wasn't like a lot of people came to their property unless they needed a funeral planned. So he was safe to perform where he was. He took a fallen branch and began drawing a pentagram.

“To those who seek a master,” Keith rang the bell in his hand once. “I, Keith Kogane, call upon thee,” he rang the bell once more. Now here was the part he could make up and bring in his terms. “to not only ask for a companion by my side, but for someone who seeks a partnership. One who will allow my help in exchange for their services. We will be not two seperate entities, but one.” And then a final ring.

That should do it. Now all he had to do was wait for a familiar to answer his call. These things took their time and the spell would remain until it was answered. Knowing if he didn't leave now, he'd be late for school. If he could turn back time, he would. But Allura had scolded him how time travel was advanced magic and that it shouldn't be messed with in the first place. Would a few minutes kill anyone?

She did not approve of that argument.

Well, hopefully by the end of the day he'd have a familiar. And even if he didn't, there was still a week to find one.

As he reached the road, Keith could see Lance already waiting in his car. When the boy caught sight of him, he leaned over towards the passenger side and opened the door for his boyfriend.

“Ever the gentleman.” Keith smirked and entered the car.

“My mamá did raise one.” Lance stated proudly.

Keith just rolled his eyes at him. “I can name a few occasions when you weren't. Like for starters, starting a rivalry with me in primary. It wasn't until year eight when I finally asked you out you put that dumb rivalry aside.”

“Okay. First, I was offended you didn't recognise me from our kindergarten class when we ended up in the same class again in year four. Which made me believe you thought you were way better than me. So I had to prove you wrong.” he started. “Second, by the time we were in high school, I realised you were actually kinda cool and wanted to wait for the right time to ask you out. Which, by the way, you beat me to it.”

“To be fair, we were like five when we supposedly met and you didn't really do anything to stick out for me.”

“Excuse me?! I specifically remember kissing you cause I thought you were a girl with your long hair. How does one forget that?!”

“How was I suppose to know that the same Lance from my year four class was the same Lance who kissed me in kindergarten. All I remember was crying and being freaked out that some weirdo kissed me. I didn't care much for who they were. Also, who kisses a random person in kindergarten?”

“I thought you were pretty. Even when I realised you were a guy.”

“Not really a valid excuse back then, but I'll take it now as your official boyfriend.”

“Who would've thought I'd end up dating the kid I kissed in kindergarten ten years later?”

If Keith were honest, he did remember the kiss, but not who gave it. Just that he avoided the kid for the rest of the year. It wasn't until they ended up in the same class again where Lance reminded him that he remembered. So he just tried to avoid him best he could. He had no luck since Lance announced they were rivals and tried to one up him every time. Not that it worked out for Lance. Keith was a natural at whatever he did (and no, he didn't use magic). So of course Keith came out on top which angered Lance. They did start hanging out during their final years of primary and got closer that their rivalry was now friendly competition. It didn't completely stop when they began dating.

Also hanging with Lance, also meant Keith would hang with his friends.The other two in their group were Pidge and Hunk. Hunk worked at Sal's and was probably the greatest cook ever. He was also very caring and protective. One minute, he could be a giant teddy bear. But the second someone threatened the people he cared about he'd be ready for a fight. So don't mess with Hunk or his friends. Pidge was a tech genius, but was also a conspiracy theorist. Both her and Keith hit it off because of that. She was mostly fascinated by Arus' history since it involved rumours of a cult that turned out to be witches. Not that there was any solid proof. Keith knew the truth, but he wasn't suppose to tell or even confirm it. So he usually just nodded and gave tidbits of information.

“I'm telling you! Witches are among us!” Pidge announced.

“If they've been around for hundreds of years, then why hasn't there been any confirmed witches?” Lance scoffed. “Can you believe her, Keith?” he asked.

“Just because you've never seen one, doesn't mean they don't exist.” he shrugged.

“Betrayed by the love of my life!” Lance made a motion of staking his heart and playing dead, leaning his head on Keith's shoulder.

“Knock it off.” he he pushed him off his shoulder.

“Could we just stop talking about witches.” Hunk shuddered, not really a fan of the subject.

“But it's part of our town's history.” Pidge stated.

“No. What the founders of Arus discovered was a cult.” Lance corrected. “It's only believed to be witches because it was during the times when people believed that anything weird meant witchcraft.”

“Then explain how after all these supposed _cultists_ were burned that the town's suffering finally ended? The drought finally ended, sicknesses stopped and mysterious disappearances stopped happening.” Pidge challenged.

“It had been summer. It's always hot here during that time. Immune systems finally evolved and we made better medicine. And idiots stopped getting lost in the forest.”

“I still believe it was sorcery.”

“Admit defeat!” Lance turned to face her, holding his arms in the air and walking backwards. Failing to notice someone opening their locker behind him.

 

* * *

 

In one of the offices, a woman watched the group of friends walk past from the small window on the door. Her gaze remained on the dark-haired boy in red who was currently laughing at the taller boy stumbling into a locker.

“ _The Kogane boy is almost her spitting image.”_

The woman turned towards the cat perched on top of one of the filing cabinets.

“Indeed.”

The woman was the school's history teacher, Ms. Honerva. At least, that was what they believed. Since Keith started at Arus' high, she had began teaching, even managing to become the boy's favourite teacher. Unbeknownst to him was that she was Haggar, sent by Lord Zarkon, leader of the Galra Empire, to convince the boy to join them. While she had managed to gain his trust, convincing him to join a rival coven without outing she was a witch herself was a little trickier. But with years of observation she came to realise that his mortal side was a weakness and could be used against him.

“ _His birthday is almost upon us. How do you plan to convince him to join the Galra?”_

“Mortals are more emotional then we are. Being half is no exception. He'll want to choose the option that allows him right to both worlds. We just have to convince that the Galra will give him that.” she turned to her familiar, Kova.

 

* * *

 

The witch conversation had been dropped after that morning and now the four friends were sitting at their table enjoying lunch. Although the topic of discussion could be changed. Once again, his three friends were bugging Keith about his birthday.

“I already told you my family has something planned and I can't miss it.”

“Come on, it's your sixteenth birthday and it happens to fall during a lunar eclipse. That is a sign you have to celebrate it.” Pidge said.

“It's not like I'm not celebrating it.” Keith stated. “I'll just be celebrating it with my family instead of you guys.”

“They can't let you out for a few hours?” Lance asked. “I don't know where it is, since you've failed to mention details aside from family gathering, but can't you just join us for like an hour and then leave?”

“My family's been planning this for years. Sixteenth Birthdays are a big deal for us. I can't just throw away years of planning like that?”

Keith was known to be very secretive. While he was more open to them, being his friends, and even more open with Lance, they still felt he was hiding something big from them. They knew he was adopted, but still had ties with his biological family. When they asked why he didn't stay with them, Keith said that they didn't really have time to raise a child and thought it'd be better he stayed in the town where his parents' grew up. So he was left to be raised by a family friend. They also never met that part of the family and had only seen Coran, Allura and Shiro from time to time. They've actually never really seen his house aside from the parts open to the public during a viewing when they attended.

“Fine.” Lance gave in. “We won't celebrate your special day on the actual day, but don't think we won't celebrate the second you come back. You deserve cake, balloons, presents and the whole she-bang.” he threw his arm around Keith and gave him a wet smooch on the cheek.

Keith laughed and wiped the drool of his face, punching Lance in the arm. But despite enjoying the moment, none of his friends noticed when his smile dropped because he knew that party was likely never going to happen.

“Trust me, Keith. It's going to be a birthday you'll never forget!” Lance yelled out. Keith could only force out a smile.

 

* * *

 

“And so these thirteen criminals were charged for the murders and left to be burned and hanged at Blackink tree. A tree named because after they were burned remained standing and the bark became the colour of ink.” Ms. Honerva went on. “To this day the tree still stands as a reminder to any future wrongdoers of what could be their fate and is also a reminder of the dark times ending that had plagued our town.” she finished. Most people knew the story since small towns always tended to make a big deal of big events that happened in history. It was also a scary story told to the younger kids to get them to behave. Lance remembered his older siblings teasing him about it. Didn't scare him as much now that he was older, but young Lance had been scared shitless.

“Since the anniversary of the burning will be in a few weeks, I ask all of you to research what your families did during the time these events occurred.” she walked towards Lance, who slowly brought his gaze up to her. “Do you know anything about your family's history?”

“I know I was related to the McClains who didn't found the town, but arrived during the town's early days and were present during the burning.” While he wasn't apart of the founding families like his friends, he still could find his maternal grandfather's name in the history books on the town. The other half of his family had migrated from Cuba decades ago. The actual founding families had been the Koganes, Garretts, Holts, Iversons, Griffins and the West family. All the other families arrived not long after and grew until they had the average population for a small town. Less than half the class could find their names in the history books. Others would have to look elsewhere.

“Have you ever wondered why your family came here?” She had a dark look in her eyes and Lance could've sworn her eyes went completely yellow for a second. He excused it to lighting and gulped before continuing to speak.

“Not really. Maybe they liked the scenery.” he shrugged.

“Well, I hope this assignment will give you more insight.” she drew back, but kept a sinister smile on her face. Remind him again why this was Keith's favourite teacher? Okay, he knew why. For some reason she favoured him and gave Lance a death glare. It actually started when he and Keith became friends. Worse when they started dating. Was she afraid he'd corrupt him or something? Keith was still Keith. Lance may have gotten him to loosen up, but he still focused on keeping grades up and knew where his priorities lied. So what was Honerva's deal?

He was relieved when the bell rang, signalling not only the end of class, but the end of the day too.

“Does anyone else get chills from her?” Lance said as the group left the classroom.

“It's just you. She's strict but she actually does teach and interact with her students. Unlike most teachers.” Pidge stated.

“I'm usually creeped out, but she has never really given me any weird vibes.” Hunk told him. Even the guy who usually agreed with him on weird feelings didn't see it.

“How about you Keith?” he turned to his boyfriend.

Keith just blinked at him and then shrugged. “I'll admit she's a little more involved with her students and focused on her work, but she''s never steered me in the wrong direction.”

“What was I thinking asking her favourite student?!” Lance exclaimed in an exaggerated tone.

“I'm not her favourite!” Keith denied.

“Dude, yes you are. The second you put your hand up to answer her question she'll pick you without fail and all her feedback on you is positive. She doesn't just praise your effort in school work, but your personality too. Most teachers say you need to socialise more and be more involved with group projects, but she doesn't say any of that. Honestly, I think she has a thing for you.”

“What?!” Keith looked shocked. “She's more than twice my age. She just sees the good in her students, even _troubled_ ones.”

“Okay, maybe she just hates me.”

“You do tend to joke around a lot and not take things seriously.” Pidge pointed out.

“Hey!” Lance frowned.

“I better head to Sal's to start my shift. I'll see you guys later. Dinner is on me.” Hunk farewelled.

“One of Hunk's dishes! I'll definitely be there.” Pidge grinned excitedly. “I'll see you two lovebirds later.” she waved to the two and they were soon left alone.

“You in?” Lance took Keith's hand in his and began walking out of the school with him.

“Definitely.” Keith nodded.

 

* * *

 

Seeing as there was time to kill before meeting with their friends, the couple made their way to the forest surrounding the mortuary.

“I've always liked the forest. It's quiet. I've always felt at home here.”

Lance watched as Keith spoke. He definitely seemed at peace here.

“I've always been more of a beach person.” he admitted. But it was nice out here too. Despite the stories about the place. None have actually been proven true, but it added to the creep factor. Yet, seeing Keith looking comfortable and just being content here, Lance could forget all that and enjoy the beauty that was Keith Kogane.

He saw Keith give him a smile before turning and walking deeper into the forest, prompting Lance to follow. “I might not be coming back after my birthday.” his voice had fallen to a whisper, but Lance had heard it and he reacted by throwing questions towards Keith.

“WHAT?! What do you mean? How long have you known? Why are you telling me this now? And why in the woods? Does this mean you are breaking up with me?” He saw Keith's face and could see he was hurting.

“It's a school. My mum attended there and so did everyone on her side of the family. It's a big opportunity for me.” he explained.

Why was Keith only telling him now? “If you were afraid I'd be mad, you don't have to worry about that.” He knew the subject of Keith's parents was a touchy one. He would've understood if he wanted to be able to be close to them in some way. “Look, I'll admit it is a bit of a shock to hear you might suddenly be moving to a different school. But that doesn't mean we still can't be together. We can still talk and see each other outside of school.” he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

“Except it can't be like that.” Keith blurted out. “I won't be allowed outside contact and it's...” he looked like he was struggling to find the right word. “too far to get to.”

“I would swim oceans for you.” he grabbed both his shoulders. “I get you want to be able to be close to your mother, but why would you take an opportunity that basically strips you of your life here?”

Keith sighed and then looked around at where they were.

“You know this was where I was born.” he said, talking as if Lance wasn't there.

The subject change took him by surprise, but he figured he'd hear him out. Maybe Keith might reveal one of his secrets or at least explain why he'd just up and go right out of town without saying goodbye to him and their friends.

“Pretty sure most of us were born in Arus hospital.”

“No. I was born in this very spot.” he motioned to where he was now standing. Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“I've been wanting to tell you since we started dating. I know you respect that I have secrets and will let me tell you when I'm ready. I was born here because dangerous people were after my parents and they needed a place where my mother could be kept safe while she gave birth to me.

I need you to be open minded here, Lance.” he eyed him waiting for confirmation.

Lance hesitantly nodded.

“I wasn't just born mortal. Because of my mother, I'm also half witch. I can do spells, perform magic by waving my hand. All sorts of stuff.”

“You're a what?” Lance's eyes widened. He knew Keith had secrets, but he was expecting he had a weird fetish or something. Not being a witch.

“When I turn sixteen I'm expected to become apart of a coven. Mainly the one my mother was apart of.”

This hadn't been the kind of secret he was expecting. Earlier they were joking about the idea that witches existed and then Keith just straight up admits that he's been one the whole time? He technically said he was half, but that was beside the point.

“You're messing with me?” he smiled in disbelief. Keith didn't look like he was. Which meant that he was telling the truth. That caused his smile to fall.

“Serious? You're a witch?! Oh my god!” he scrunched up his hair and shook his head. When Keith called his name and approached him, Lance hesitantly stepped back. “I need you to stay away from me while I figure things out.”

Keith looked hurt by that, but he refused to back down. “I know it's a lot to take in. But I need you to listen to me right now.”

“And if I don't you'll use a spell to make sure I do. How many spells have you casted on me? Did you cast a spell to make me love you?” he couldn't believe Keith would do that. Up until now he was sure his feelings had been real, but learning Keith's secret was making him jump to all these accusations. Before he could say anymore, Keith pulled him close and heard him whispering in his ear.

“Take back these words of regret. Make the one I love forget.”

Lance blinked a couple of times and found himself in the forest with Keith.

“How did we get here?” he asked confused.

“We were walking and I said I wanted to see the scenery.” Keith answered.

“Oh. Okay.” Lance slowly nodded. “I guess the scenery is nice here.” he shrugged.

“How about we go home and then meet up at Sal's later?”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

What was he thinking telling Lance?

Oh, maybe the fact that he was his boyfriend and had that much trust with in him. But seeing how he had reacted. Even accusing Keith of using magic to make him love him felt like a stab to the heart. It made him realise that mortals would never accept witches and what they did. His father must have been one in a million or maybe his mother did spell him. After all, he never knew them.

“You okay, Keith?”

Apparently he had tears forming in his eyes and Shiro had noticed. Keith quickly wiped them away.

“I told Lance.” he stated blankly.

“You told Lance?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“I told him I was a witch and then I erased his memory of it. You should've seen how he acted. He was freaking out and thought I made him love me and...I don't know.” he shook his head.

“Hey.” Shiro held him by the shoulders. “I'm sure Lance didn't mean it. He was probably scared and didn't know what to say. You also did throw a huge secret at him unexpectedly.”

“But if that's how he reacts, how could I ever tell him?” Keith looked up expectantly to his brother.

“I don't know what to tell you since I've never been in this position. But you need to have faith in him that he will eventually accept you for who you are.”

Keith gave him a smile, but the events from earlier still hurt. He had wanted Lance's opinion if he should sign over to the coven or stay here and live life as a mortal. But of course things took a bad turn. Even with the way he reacted, he still loved him and wanted to spend his life with him.

Why couldn't someone else be born a half-mortal, half-witch?

Making his way past Shiro and up to his room, Keith heard breaking glass. He quickly entered his room, clenching his hand, ready to summon whatever offensive spell he knew. Which was only a gust of wind at this point. It was suppose to be a fire, but since he hadn't signed onto a coven yet, it was all he could do. It'd be effective enough.

He carefully examined his room. His window was broken and would need fixing. He'd also have to clear up the glass. Great.

“ _Keith Kogane.”_

A voice echoed in his head which made him jump and he quickly turned around. He could see a figure. Not a human, but some kind of animal. He gulped before speaking. “Yes.” he gave a nod.

“ _I am here to answer your call.”_

A familiar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the first chapter. I already have part of the second chapter written, so if you wanna see it let me know. It would definitely motivate me more to finish this story.  
> And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me here or on tumblr, guardianofzing.
> 
> See ya!


	2. The Things That I Make You Want To Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should post a trigger warning at the start. If you've seen CAOS, then you remember that spider scene? Yeah, that's here.   
> I'm not really afraid of Spiders, but that scene made me uncomfortable.
> 
> But thanks for the response to the first chapter. Here's chapter 2!

“Don't you think it's current form would be a bit intimidating?” Allura questioned taking a sip of her morning tea.

“He prefers this form.” Keith stated looking towards the wolf, who was staring back. “But they agreed when out in public they'll choose a more understanding form.”

As if to demonstrate, what once was a black wolf with blue fur lining, had morphed into a small wolf pup or maybe a small dog. It was much more convenient when walking out in town or when they had mortal guests.

When arranging their contract, the familiar stated they were stronger in wolf form and would've preferred to remain in that form, but understood that Keith did live in the mortal world and would need a familiar with a form that was much more accepted in the mortal realm. Keith did promise that they could remain in wolf form when it was just the family present, when he was alone with him and when mortals couldn't associate the wolf with him. Really, he only had to appear as a pup when he was with Keith in public.

“Does he have a name?” Coran asked.

“He'd tell me when he was ready.” Keith shrugged.

“We gotta call him something.” Shiro said.

Keith rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he hadn't asked about his name or just something to refer to him by. But the wolf remained silent. In fact, he hadn't talked to him much after discussing their terms. They were basically in a partnership. They agreed that when the other needed helped, they would give it. The wolf would protect him and Keith would do what he could for the wolf. So far, he hadn't asked for much aside from breakfast. Which was a piece of raw steak.

The business phone began ringing and Coran left to answer it. Looks like his family was going to be busy today. Keith rarely helped with the business. Sometimes he’d help book funerals and answer calls, but since he juggled both school work and witch work, his family said those were what he should be focusing on more.

While Coran conversed with possibly a client, Keith finished his breakfast (thankfully not goo) and left for school.

He’d have to face Lance again. Yesterday at Sal’s had been awkward. While Keith acted as if he were fine and enjoyed the evening with his friends, the events from earlier still plagued his mind.

Lance had looked so scared and lost. Unable to figure out what was real or not. Then he accused Keith of using witchcraft on him, which led to Lance questioning the state of their relationship. Keith did love Lance and never felt any need to use magic with him. Yesterday had been the only time he casted a spell on his boyfriend and it was to protect him. That’s what Keith told himself anyway.

As usual, Lance was waiting for him on the road. He could do this. Lance was still Lance and he certainly didn’t remember about Keith being a witch and would treat him like he always did.

 

* * *

 

The dream felt way more real than anything he dreamt up before. Lance had woken up early this morning from a strange dream.

He was in the forest with Keith, but his mouth was gone, yet he continued talking as if normal. It was like his subconscious didn’t want him to hear what Keith was saying. Then he felt himself getting scared and freaking out. Even freaking out when his boyfriend approached him. Keith had grabbed him and he could feel the wind blowing around him, Keith’s voice a faint whisper and also what sounded like TV static. It made it hard to hear what Keith was saying. He did manage to catch a few words.

_ “Take back…...regret. ….I love forget.” _

After that it went black and when it was light again it was because he had woken up. While the dream seemed way out of the ordinary, it also felt like reliving a memory. But he didn’t recall Keith ever being lipless. He definitely knew his lips existed. They tasted like strawberry jam and peanut butter most times.

He still got ready and left to pick Keith up. Maybe he could ask him about it and have some insight on it. Before he left the house he caught sight of his grandfather eyeing him suspiciously. He’d always been close to grandpa McClain, but right now he was kinda freaking him out. He’d been giving him a weird look since he came home yesterday afternoon.

Mum had said because he’s always been a bit crazy. Making up stories about things that didn’t exist and some silly family legacy and curse.

_ “Those of us who carry the mark will live both a gifted and cursed life.” _

The mark his grandfather was referring to was his birthmark, which coincidentally looked exactly like his grandfathers’. It was a small, strange looking ‘V’ shape on the back of his right shoulder. Lance figured it was just a crazy story. Nothing about him was gifted or curse. At least not in a weird out of ordinary way that his grandfather implied. 

His mother also had the mark checked and found nothing wrong with it. Just that it was a birthmark. So, no reason to worry. Right?

What he needed to worry about was if his dream meant anything.

On the way to school Lance tried to bring it up with Keith. But what if it meant something bad was going to happen in their relationship and that was the last thing he wanted.

“You seem tense.” He heard Keith’s voice. Maybe he was leaning closer to the wheel more than usual and his grip on the wheel was tighter.

“Just had a rough night. Bad dream.” He replied.

“Wanna talk about it?” Keith tilted his head.

“Not really…” he bit his lip. “I’m scared of what it could mean.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Keith gave him a reassuring smile.

“It probably is.” Lance returned the smile. 

Lance parked in his usual spot and told Keith he had to go see his coach about something.

Keith went ahead to meet up with Hunk and Pidge. He found Hunk was by his locker, but there was a lack of Pidge by his side.

“Pidge here today?” He asked the larger male.

“Few of the football jocks made her spill her coffee so she went to the locker room to clean it.” Hunk informed him.

Keith heard laughter and saw a group of jocks walking from the direction of the locker room. He eyed them suspiciously, feeling as if what they were laughing about wasn’t anything good.

“I’ll be right back. There’s something I need to check on.” He excused himself and headed towards the locker room.

“Okay?” Hunk blinked confused as his friend walked away.

As he came past, he shot a glare at the jocks, who didn’t seem phased by it.

“Hey emo! If you’re ever looking for a new jock to get with, I’m all yours!” 

Keith rolled his eyes and went into the locker room. No one seemed to be in there. The place smelled like sweat and some cheap brand of shampoo and soap. If he concentrated he could catch the smell of Lance’s deodorant. A nice ocean breeze. He then heard sobs coming from one of the rows. Following the sound, he found Pidge huddled on the floor leaning against one of the lockers. Her glasses were laying on the floor and Keith carefully picked it up and handed them to her. What he noted was that she was tightly clutching onto her shirt. She didn’t even have it on, she was just holding it to her chest. As if to cover herself.

“What did they do?” Keith demanded.

Pidge shook her head and let out a whine, wrapping her arms around him. “I was ch...changing. They came in...and…” her grip on him tightened and he could feel her tears on his shirt. Keith gently stroked her hair and a dark thought came to mind.

“They didn’t!” 

“It’s not what you think. They were joking about it, but never  _ did  _ it.”

“I’m gonna go deal with this.” He promised her and then proceeded to head to the hallway. Sure enough, the jocks were still there.

“Come to take me up on my off-“ he was cut off when Keith punched him in the face.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” The one he had punched was James Griffin and he did not look too happy about being punched. Not that most people enjoyed that, but James didn’t see any reason why he got punched.

“You hurt my friend!” Keith yelled out.

“We never did that. It was just a joke.” He scoffed, as if he had done nothing wrong.

“She didn’t think it was and neither do I.”

“Something wrong here?” Lance came up behind him and looked from his boyfriend to his teammate.

“Your boyfriend here is a psychopath. He just punched me for no reason!” James informed.

Lance frowned and glared at him. “I know Keith and he’d never attack someone for no reason. You clearly did something to piss him off.”

“You’re so whipped, Serrano. He probably has you under some spell.” While James didn’t mean it in that sense, both boys’ eyes widened for a second at his remark.

“They cornered Pidge while she was changing in the locker room.” Keith told him.

“But we didn’t do anything!”

Before anyone could continue Ms. Honerva came to defuse the fight. “If you didn’t do anything then there wouldn’t have been a problem, Mr. Griffin.” She said to the jock. “I suggest you head to Principal Iverson’s office before things escalate.”

Keith had completely forgot about the other students and teachers in the school and didn’t realise they had been the centre of attention. Probably should’ve realised that almost starting a fight would gather people’s attention.

“Mind explaining what that was about?” She brought her attention back to them. Mainly focusing on Keith.

“They tried to defile my friend.”

“How about we deal with this in my office.” She gave an encouraging smile. Leading him away before he could start a scene. Keith reluctantly followed. 

Ms. Honerva’s office was quite dark, the only light coming from her windows. While he didn’t think there was something off with the woman, there was something definitely off in her office. Could be because he had never seen it before and it was pretty different from her classroom. That definitely had more lighting and felt more welcoming. Here, he felt like he was going to be interrogated.

“Now what’s this about defiling your friend?” She took a seat at her desk and motioned for Keith to sit on the chair in front.

Keith sat down with a thud. “Well, she didn’t say they did, but the fact they implied it doesn’t make those idiots safe around people.”

“Boys like James Griffin get away with such. As long as no physical harm comes to those they victimised, he gets to walk free.”

“But that’s not fair!” He exclaimed.

“No it’s not.” She agreed. “But being one of the school’s star players he’ll leave Iverson’s office with nothing more than a warning.”

It sucked that was how it was. He knew James was a dick and tended to piss people off. But for some reason everyone overlooked his bullying and his victims were left to suffer the consequences. When they were younger Keith had punched him after the boy brought his parents up and Keith had been the one who got detention.

“If you want him to pay, I know he has a huge fear of spiders.” Ms. Honerva stood up and began walking around her office.

That caught his attention. It was odd she told him that, but that was some interesting information. James never made his weaknesses obvious, so he came off like some undefeatable foe.

“A lot of people are afraid of spiders.” he shrugged. The fear was common enough.

“But fear could be used to teach someone a lesson. Like a child hearing a scary story about the boogieman taking them away if they don’t eat their vegetables.”

He doubted scaring James would work permanently, but it would keep him in check for a while and if he misbehaved again without consequence, then he could be punished again until he’d eventually learn his lesson..

 

* * *

 

As expected, James and his gang did get nothing but a warning. So Keith would have to take matters in his own hands.

“Unbelievable.” Hunk commented, frowning at the group sitting on the other side of the quad. “I’ve seen people get worse punishments from doing less. I’m gonna get them back somehow.”

“I doubt spitting on their order at Sal’s will teach them a lesson, Hunk.” Lance patted his friend’s back.

“But it’d be so satisfying.” Hunk rarely thought like that, but they deserved something bad for hurting Pidge like that.

“Guys.” Pidge sighed. “Can we just forget it?” all three boys looked toward her sympathetically. Out of all of them she had the right to be most mad. She had been the victim in all this.

“How can I forget it?!” Lance yelled. Not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention though. 

“I’m just saying it could’ve been much worse.” she pointed out.

“Those guys have gotten away with everything since kindergarten and this time they crossed a very dangerous line.” There might have been exaggeration there, but Lance had a point. They could get away with murder and the town wouldn’t even bat an eye.

“Maybe we should forget about it?” Keith spoke up. All of them blinked in confusion at him.

“Were you not the one who punched James in the face because of it? And then got detention after school for it?” Lance reminded. 

“Eventually, guys like him will get what they deserve. Things can work out for him now, but it’ll hit him like a truck in the future.” he then focused his attention on Pidge. “While I know you’re tough, they don’t. So next time, tell them off. We can’t always be there to fight your battles. Besides, I know you’ll hack their social media accounts and probably post nudes of them.” he gave a smirk.

“Now that is a much more satisfying punishment than spitting on their burger.” Pidge’s eyes gleamed with mischief. Fighting may not have been her strong suit, but she was a force not to be reckoned with when she had her laptop handy.

“That’d be my punishment for them.” Hunk pouted. 

The group just laughed at that. All the while, Keith thought of what else he could do to get back at them. After all, witches did like balance and there was certainly no balance in justice here. That’d have to be fixed.

 

* * *

 

Detention hadn’t been too bad that afternoon. It did mean he’d miss hanging out at Sal’s after school and would have to make his own way home. Lance had offered to wait for him, but Keith assured he’d be fine. Besides, very little could scare a witch and he knew a few spells to keep douchebags away. Speaking of douchebags, he had a douchebag by the name of James Griffin to deal with.

He knew when placing hexes and such on someone, he’d need some piece of the victim. Since the school was empty, he could take a quick trip to James’ locker and retrieve some form of DNA. Most hexes required a witch’s full power, but the one he was thinking off was one he’d attempted several times before. If anything, it was a mere children’s prank. But despite, if he done it right, it’d be pretty effective. 

Keith had thought about James’ group too. Mostly they just followed their leader and couldn’t be put entirely at fault, but they still went along better judgement and went with it. He’d give them a much less worse punishment or Pidge could depending on the dirt she’d find of them through hacking.

He snuck into the locker room and went to the one he knew was James’ locker. He grabbed the padlock, gave it a tight squeeze and suddenly it unlatched. Inside was a mirror ( _ typical _ ), spare jacket, some other clothes, probably for sport. He then saw his comb on the top shelf and it had a few strands of hair on it. Perfect. He pulled a few strands and then quickly left the locker room, making sure the boy’s locker was secure.

What he didn’t notice was Ms. Honerva watching nearby, an evil smirk slowly appearing on her face. This would bring him one step closer to joining the Galra Empire. Most covens rarely punished those who wronged them. But the Galra reveled in it. When other covens punished someone it was if they committed some crime by witch standards. Like betraying their coven for example. She knew when one of their champions betrayed them, before he could convert into another coven they sliced one of his arms off. He had probably casted a spell to regrow the limb, but it most certainly didn’t feel the same as the original and they would have left a permanent mark on him.

Even if what Keith was attempting a small act by their standards and what most covens did as  _ harmless  _ fun, she figured manipulating him to do small things at first would eventually lead to signing into the Galra.

 

* * *

 

Allura had been the one who answered the call from school saying Keith had received detention. Both Coran and Shiro were dealing with a new client who believed their son had been killed and didn’t attempt to take his life. She knew Keith was a good student, but was prone to getting into trouble at times. She also knew that his actions had reason, so he better have a good reason why he stayed after school.

She was ready to ask him when she saw him enter through the door. “So what did James Griffin do today?”

She didn’t need her powers to figure out what happened. Instead she had her mice that she sent out sometimes to keep an eye on him and they were quite talkative and held no secret from her.

“Bullied Pidge.” he answered. “So I figured I’d teach him a lesson.”

Allura perked up at this and gracefully glided down the stairs. “What did you have in mind?” if it was real bad, she’d shut it down. She was not going to let her baby brother fall into the path of evil. If it was harmless, she’d gladly assist. When she was younger she use to enjoy placing hexes on those who annoyed her. Mainly her nanny as a child who tended to tell her what to do and disagree with a lot of her actions.

“He’s scared of spiders.”

“Oh...so a scare them shitless spell?” a classic. “Got a piece of DNA?” Keith held up the strands of her he attained from his locker. “Good. I should still have a few voodoo dolls up in my room and Coran tends to keep spiders in his cabinet for potions.”

“I should question your eagerness to torture a mortal.”

“Oh, you love me and from what I’ve heard about this mortal, he needs someone to teach him respect.”

“Doubt it’s us since we’re probably going to bring back some childhood trauma of his.”

“No. But we get to have fun either way.”

Keith just laughed and headed to the kitchen to retrieve the spiders. Allura had taken the strand of  hair from him and went to find her voodoo dolls.

The trick with Coran’s potions cabinet was that it was also in a normal cabinet that held normal ingredients. One just needed to know the trick to unlock it. Couldn’t have any curious mortals accidentally finding it. He twisted the handle anti-clockwise three times and then pulled it open. He saw all sorts of potion ingredients. An assortment of insects, animal parts, magical foods. The usual stuff. Keith held one hand up and with his other, he wriggled his fingers up and down. The items in front began to clear away, forming a path and a jar came sliding up in the centre. The jar flung out and Keith clutched it into his hands. Usually a summoning spell would be needed to retrieve what they wanted in there. Now that he had what he needed, he closed the cupboard, retwisting the knob back in place, so it’d be back to more mortal appropriate contents.

He found Allura in her room, beginning to set the spell up. Her room was quite elegant. If it wasn’t for the spell being set up in the middle of the room, it could pass for a room fit for a princess. And maybe the fact that her room had magically concealed spaces that contained her magical items.

“You ready?” 

She had used red string to create a pentagram. Several candles placed around it and each was lit. In the centre there was a small doll made of some kind of sack that had James’ hair glued onto it. If they had taken their time, they would’ve had a much more accurate looking doll, but there was no need to put that much effort right now. A pre-made doll did the trick and got things done anyway. Most witches did that for aesthetic anyway. 

Once the jar was placed inside the circle, Keith and Allura sat crossed legged in front of each other and held hands.

“Remember to picture him clearly in your head.” Allura reminded.

“I know that. We did this to Shiro when he made us clean up after that viewing with the world’s messiest kids because he said he had a body to  _ examine _ .”

“And what music it was to hear him scream when that body supposedly came to life.” Allura chuckled at the memory. After laughing at the memory, the two began to chant.

“Hear our plee! Summon their fear and make them flee!”

A gust of wind blew around them, making the candles’ flame flicker. The two broke their chain, but remained seated. Allura took hold of the doll and Keith took hold of the jar. He unscrewed the lid and left a small gap. Allura quickly threw the doll in and Keith screwed the lid back on before any spiders could escape. It was then placed back in the centre.

“Feel them crawl, See them on your wall. These spiders will teach you once and for all!” Keith finished the spell. The wind blew stronger around them and the candles went out. Looking at the jar, they could see the spiders crawling on the doll, the figure moving slightly as the spiders moved about.

“That should do the trick.” Allura clapped her hands together. “Spiders are definitely not a Barbie doll.” they had to use something that resembled a body to make Shiro hallucinate the moving corpse.

 

* * *

 

Their poor victim was playing video games at home. His parents were out for the rest of the night, leaving him alone. He could hear his online friends talking to him on his headset about their latest win. Then suddenly the electricity started acting up. It was causing his connection to buffer and he couldn’t hear his friends through the static in his headset. Annoyed, he frustratingly threw the technology off and would have to continue playing offline. Except that wasn’t an option either. The TV screen became nothing but blue and his console switched off.

“What the hell?!” he shouted in anger.

James got up and went towards his entertainment unit, examining his console, checking if the wires were plugged, using his phone’s flashlight to see in the dark. Everything seemed fine. So what was the problem?

He then felt something crawling on him and flinched when he saw a small spider. James quickly flicked it off. But as soon as that one was gone, he felt more weird tingles on his body. Looking down on himself he saw more tiny spiders crawling on him. Screams escaped him as he stood up and began jumping around to shake them off. But no matter what he did, more just appeared. Even more started appearing all over the room and coming towards him.

James tripped and began crying out, fearing for his life. The spiders didn’t do anything but crawl around him, but it didn’t change the amount of fear consuming him.

When his parents came home a few hours later, they found their son huddled in a corner of his room going about spiders. Yet, they saw no sign of any in their house.

 

* * *

 

“I can tell you enjoyed that.” Allura noted as they packed up the items.

“So what if I did?”

“Nothing.” Allura shook her head. “Lately you’ve kinda been...lost?” she didn’t seem sure that was the right word. But she did notice Keith’s attitude the past few days. Keith was usually focused and task orientated. Able to crack a few jokes with them. But now he seem distracted. She had a feeling she knew why.

“It’s my birthday.” he said. “Everyone expects me to join the Blade of Marmora. Which I’m all for. But I don’t get why I have to leave everything here.”

“You won’t be gone forever. Once you finished your training, you’re free to come as much as you like.”

“But my friends won’t be here.”

Allura bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t. “Sometimes we have to make sacrifices we don’t want to make.”

“But why can’t I just do my training here? It’d be the same thing.”

“That’ll only add extra work for you. Do you think it’d be easy to balance being normal, school and witch training?”

“You get to stay here.”

“But I have no more training to complete.” it was a sad truth, but she didn’t have the same situation as Keith. He still had a coven whose practices were still alive. She had to hold on to all she had been taught before the Galra destroyed it.

“But you still have the choice to join another coven and yet, you chose not to.”

“That’s different.”

“How?” he looked at her and Allura knew she had to choose her words wisely.

“Because I am technically already part of a coven. There is no need for me to join another and learn their ways.”

“But you teach me your ways all the time and other clans have too. The Blade may be the one I know most about, but a lot of others have tried showing me their ways. Why can’t I just find one that gives me exactly what I want!”

“BECAUSE AS THE HEIR OF THE BLADE OF MARMORA IT IS YOUR BIRTHRIGHT!” 

“What?!” Keith’s eyes were wide, like a deer with headlights.

His sister realised what she said and threw her hand over her mouth. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. He wasn’t suppose to know until his birthday and she just blurted it out to him a few days before the actual date.

“Keith, I’m sorry.” she tried to reach out to him, but that seemed to snap him out his trance. He got up and ran out of her room, going past Coran and Shiro, who had come up to see what the commotion was.

When they heard the door to Keith’s room slam, the two men turned back to Allura, who had gotten up and looked like someone had ripped her heart out. This was her fault. Her and Keith had a troubled relationship at first because she use to blame other covens for doing nothing when her’s fell and he was suppose to be some saviour for their kind. But she had gotten over that when she realised it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be born the way he was. He didn’t ask to be born to be some kind of saviour. Now, it seemed clearer than ever. He never asked for this. It was just thrown onto him and everyone was asking him to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They gave him the illusion that he had a choice, when in the end he never really had any and she took that illusion away from him. She hoped this wouldn’t affect their relationship. But it’d definitely be rough for a while.

“What have you done?” Coran looked toward her in disappointment. A look he rarely gave any of them. Which meant the situation was that serious.

“Something I wish I could take back.” she admitted and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Keith will forgive them. Allura didn't mean to blurt out the family secret.  
> I know James became okay in the show, but he started as douche first. Maybe I'll make him better later on, but for now, he's my unfortunate victim for spiders.  
> I'm also a sucker for Kallura moments. She may be responsible, but she can let loose too.  
> And since it's in the tags, you probably figured out what's the deal with Lance and his family. Part of his family anyway.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm going to try at least work on the next two chapters and after those two are done, I'll try to post on a weekly basis. So enjoy the first two for now.  
> Until next time!


	3. But I Believe In You And Me

The rest of the evening had been spent in the living. Keith remained locked up in his room, not making any indication of coming out any time soon. No one tried to bring him out. They understood he needed his space for the moment.

Allura had felt the most guilty. It was technically her fault for revealing the secret. While she may have been punishing herself, neither Coran nor Shiro made any attempt to scold her. She wished they did. Her little brother’s trust in the family may have been destroyed, all because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Are you going to say anything?” She asked the men in the room.

They were silent for a moment before Shiro unfolded his arms and sighed before speaking.

“There isn’t much to say.” He started. “We knew one day he’d find out and expected he wouldn’t take the news lightly.”

They figured the less he knew about his heritage, the less danger he’d been in. The Galra had wanted him because of the prophecy of the half-breed. So the Blade made it seem he was killed as an infant and made them all swear not to tell him until he was of age. That way, if the Galra did find him, they wouldn’t be able to know if he was the child or not. 

Little did they know.

So far, they believed he was safe. Maybe him finding out close to his birthday wouldn’t be so bad. Of course they’d have to report to Kolivan. While he could be caring, he was also strict and didn’t have room for nonsense. Mission first.

….They were doomed.

“Kolivan won’t be happy.” Shiro said.

“I can deal with Kolivan. It’s Keith we need to worry about.” Coran motioned in the direction of the boy’s room.

 

* * *

Having sensed his charge’s distress, the wolf came towards him on the bed and ran his head under the boy’s fingers.

Keith gently scratched the top of his familiar’s head as he stared in front of him. Not really taking anything in. Just violet orbs staring into an abyss of nothing.

Since finding out, he’d been laying on his bed. His tears had been unshed, but they were there. He felt betrayed. Betrayed by his family. There was probably a reason why they hadn’t told him, but he didn’t want to hear it. Not now anyway.

The worst part was that it wasn’t that they kept who he was from him, but the fact they made him believe he always had a choice. That when his sixteenth birthday came he could choose which coven to sign to or to stay in the human realm. But in the end he would’ve had to choose signing into the Blade of Marmora and apparently be their King or whatever. 

Having that title meant he wouldn’t be able to have his human life at all. That once he signed, there wouldn’t be time to spend with his friends or Lance. He wouldn’t even be able to see them when they became old cause he’d be an unaging witch too busy running the Blade.

Keith grabbed his phone and stared at his wallpaper once it was turned on. It was a picture of him and Lance where Keith was giving him a kiss on the cheek and Lance was jokingly making a disgusted face. If you looked closely, you could see Keith laughing while kissing his cheek. Lance always knew how to make him smile. He debated whether or not he should call him and ask for advice.

What would you tell him, Keith?

**“Oh hey, Lance. So I found out my life is a lie and could use some advice. Turns out, this whole time I was some witchy Prince.”**

Considering how last time he threw a secret at him Lance had freaked out and that resulted in Keith erasing his memory, maybe it wasn’t a good idea. And he didn’t want to use any more magic on him. He swore that would be the last and only time.

So he was alone in this.

_ “Do you plan on being mad at them forever?” _

He looked toward the wolf when he heard his voice in his head.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” He slumped into his pillow.

_ “These people are your family and despite the decision to keep this from you, you should know that even if it was the wrong thing to do, they did it because they care about you. You at least owe them to explain.” _

He had a point. Keith just didn’t feel like talking or seeing them right now. Right now he needed to cool down. 

A walk outside sounded tempting. Nothing like the cool night air to calm him down.

“Up for a stroll in the moonlight?” He got up and turned to his familiar, who gave a nod in response. Keith swore he saw his tail wagging.

 

* * *

And with the final stroke of his pencil, his sketch was complete.

His ebony hair in the outdated hairstyle that only he somehow made work, his unique eye colour that every time he stared into them it was like staring into a galaxy far away. But this drawing lacked one detail. His lips. 

Lance’s dream had never left his mind that when he began drawing, all he could do was draw Keith from the dream. The mouthless Keith who seemed to be telling him something, but the message just didn’t come across. 

Parts of the dream he recalled happened yesterday. Him and Keith walking into the woods. After that it was a blank. One minute he was walking into the woods and the next, Keith was pulling away from him.

It was only a few minutes gone and really shouldn’t bother him. Except, he felt that missing moment was important. So why did he forget it? His subconscious was trying to remember, but how to tap into that part of his brain.

“I think you’re missing a pair of lips.”

The voice startled him, that Lance nearly fell out of his chair. He turned to see the mischievous smirk of his older sister, Veronica.

“Maybe I did that on purpose.” He pouted.

“Weird art choice.” She examined the drawing. “Why though?”

“Weird dream.” He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Boyfriend troubles?”

“Not really.” Things seemed great with him and Keith so far. Lance let out a sign before continuing. “I know Keith  has secrets and he’ll tell me when he’s ready. But I’m afraid these secrets will tear us apart. It kinda feels like they already are.”

Veronica walked over to his bed and sat down. “Then talk to him about it. And whatever secret he’s keeping from you, you need to remember that he’s still the same Keith Kogane you’ve been dating for the past year or so. He’s also your first kiss at five years old.”

“Is anyone ever going to let me live that down?”

“What? It’s cute that you ended up with the kid you kissed in kindergarten.” She giggled, but then went serious. “I know you’re both still young for all the lovey dovey stuff, but you look at him the same way papá looks at mamá. You’re drawn to him and that led you to fall for him. So trust that whatever he’s keeping from you is not because he doesn’t trust you, but because he’s probably scared he’ll lose you. You gotta show him that you’re not going anywhere, no matter what.”

“But what if his secret is like he’s a bloodsucking vampire or something?” He knew he made some joke before that Keith was a vampire because of his pale skin and the way he dressed sometimes and how he preferred night over day. But it was just a joke and Keith had debunked a lot of his vampiric accusations. Like when he ate garlic knots when he was invited over for dinner. And he definitely had a reflection. Not to mention he did not sparkle like some angsty teen model who wished he was one of the cool vampires.

“Okay, I’ll humour you.” Veronica shook her head amused. “If he was a vampire, would you leave him?”

Lance knew that despite her playful tone, she was also being serious. She was testing him. “No.” He admitted. 

“And why is that?”

“Because I fell in love with who Keith is. Not what he is.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” She winked and made her way out of his room.

“Thanks, Roni.” He smiled toward her.

He recalled her words in his head and she was right about him being drawn to Keith. Even before he knew his feelings, there was always something about Keith. It was like Keith was part of a bigger role in his destiny. Odd thought, but the feeling was there.

Well, one thing for sure. He was going to show Keith that he could trust him. That there was no need to keep secrets from the other.

Despite having many siblings, he was definitely closest to Veronica. He wasn’t even that close with his twin sister. Well, Roni understood him better than Rachel did. Wasn’t that she didn’t try, but Rachel liked to bring the fact that she was older than him by a few minutes and therefore was the superior twin. That annoyed Lance to no end and despite saying she was older, Lance was the one who seemed to act more mature. Which was saying something since Lance could be childish at times. But unlike his twin, he knew when to be a child and when to be mature. It took a lot more for Rachel to behave. 

He may also be a bit salty to her after she agreed to go out with James after the whole Pidge thing.

**“He’s one of the star players and he’s super hot.”**

Weak excuse if you asked him. She was smart and would eventually figure out the guy was a prick.

Right now, he had his own relationship issues to fix.

 

* * *

There was always something about being in the the fresh air that got Keith to relax. It was also nice having his familiar with him. Even though he knew the forest near his home wasn’t dangerous and always felt safe, the wolf added more to that feeling of safety.

He was technically his protector in a way. 

Eventually he was going to have to talk to his family. He dreaded the conversation. It would probably consist of apologies and some crazy explanation why they couldn’t tell him before.

As he strolled through the woods, he remained unaware of a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him. Even his familiar wouldn’t be able to sense it.

The pair of eyes watching him had no irises and were just golden orbs. But with a blink, purple irises, slightly lighter than Keith’s, appeared in the centre and then with another blink, the yellow vanished and became normal white.

Krolia’s son had grown to be both handsome and beautiful. They could sense that human naivety in him. After so many years, there he was. Krolia may have slipped away and married a mortal, but her son wasn’t going to get away.

Of course, Haggar would need to make him sign into the Galra. Not that it mattered what coven he signed into. Because once Keith was theirs, they would rule all the covens together.

 

* * *

The tension was strong early the next morning at Smythe Mortuary. Aside from when Keith left last night for a walk and returned sometime after, none of them had seen him. Currently, the youngest member was getting ready for school. But he should be heading down right about now.

No one was sure if he’d stick to schedule or stall seeing them. If he didn’t come down soon, someone would have to go get him. And they weren’t sure which was worse. Actually going up to him to speak or he’d come down and they had to speak?

Finally, his bedroom door could be heard opening and his footsteps were heard heading towards the kitchen. Keith sat in his usual seat and made no eye contact. Shiro focused on the paper he was holding, while Allura nervously bit her lips and Coran just continued to cook.

What may have only been a few minutes, felt like hours as they sat in silence. It was Coran who broke the silence when he placed Keith’s breakfast in front of him and told him to eat up. But the silence returned after that.

Keith took a few bites of his breakfast before he sighed, placing his spoon down. He made no effort to look at them when he began to talk.

“So why did you hide I was the Prince?” He asked.

Allura and Shiro glanced at each other, but before either of them could speak, Coran answered first.

“Listen, my boy.” He waited for Keith to look up at him before continuing. “We wished we didn’t hide it from you. But we did it to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

“From those who wish to use you.”

Keith blinked at that statement, his eyes showing confusion. His eyes always did tell what he was feeling when the rest of him couldn’t.

“As a mortal/witch hybrid who also happens to be the heir to a powerful coven, there will be people after you. Dangerous people. It was believed the less you knew about your heritage the more protected you’d be. We were going to tell you on your birthday.” Coran had finished explaining.

So they were trying to protect him. Protect him by lying to him his whole life. Aside from the Galra, who else would be after him?

“Keith?” He glanced over to Allura, he could see the guilt on her face. “I’m sorry for my part. I’m sorry I told you last night and I’m even more sorry for keeping it from you all these years.”

“Look.” He slammed his hands on the table. “I get it. You were protecting me. But I hate that you lied to me about the fact that I always had a choice when that was never the case.” He glared at each of them. He felt a little glad when he got grief stricken looks from them. “Which is why, I decided I’m not signing the book on my birthday.”

That sure got a reaction from his family.

“Keith! You can’t deny your destiny!” Shiro said, unfolding his arms.

Keith glared at him. “Who were the ones that said I could choose between living a mortal life or living as a witch? Who said it was whatever I wanted? Who said no matter what you choose, we’ll be by your side?” He pointed at the three of them. “I’m sorry that I missed the fine print that says  _ as long as you sign _ . I don’t want to be apart of something that lies to their friends and family. That forces me to keep secrets and makes me have to choose between two halves of who I am!”

“Come now, Keith.” Allura spoke. “We know you’re doing this to spite us. No reason to be irrational. There’s still time to think about this.”

“You made me believe I had a choice and that you’d support me no matter what. So I made my choice and you’re going to either support it or deal with it.” He summoned his school bag towards him and dashed out the door before anymore could be said. The door slamming shut behind him caused them to flinch.

“What do we do?” Shiro turned to Coran.

“We may need Kolivan to speak to him. But Keith is right.” He sighed. “In the end, it’s his choice and we need to support him.” Coran always had an inkling that Keith’s attachments to the mortal world were stronger than his attachments to magic. He may have grown up learning magic from them, but he spent more time on his mortal life. Coran hoped that whatever choice he’d make, Keith was also ready for the consequences of them.

* * *

 

Keith seemed pretty annoyed when he came into Lance’s truck. Okay, scratch that. He looked pissed. Lance decided that now wouldn’t be a good time to talk about what was on his mind. Keith was barely responsive when he was in one of his moods. But he still had to be a supportive boyfriend.

“Wanna talk about it?” It’d be dumb to ask if he was okay, because he clearly wasn’t.

“Not really.” His boyfriend mumbled.

“You know it’s me, right?”

Those purple orbs glanced up at him and Lance swore he looked hurt. Like while Keith knew he could tell Lance anything, it was like something was keeping him from telling his boyfriend anything. 

“I just found out something about me. To do with my mum.” He admitted.

“And?”

“They lied to me, Lance! They had a reason obviously. But is that still an excuse to lie to me my whole life?”

Okay, that was something. He didn’t know what to say. Keith’s family seemed nice that Lance would never had expected them to lie to Keith about something so important. Keith may not have said what, but Lance could tell. Then again, everyone living there was secretive, so it shouldn’t be so surprising.

“That sucks. But every family has their secrets. I sometimes think my family is hiding secrets. Secrets to do with me.”

It sure felt like that. His grandfather gave him some all-knowing look and his mother refused to let the man say anything to her son. Or at least shut him up when mentioning a certain subject.

“I doubt they’d be as bad as mine.” Keith said. It managed to snap Lance from his thoughts.

“Hey.” He brushed some of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “That’s what families do. They do what they can to protect us, even if it’s the wrong choice. Just know they did it because they loved you. And whatever this secret is, it doesn’t change who you are. You’ll always be Keith Kogane. The samurai, emo, prodigy who has the worse social skills, but cares so much about his friends and family that he’d literally travel to the ends of the universe to save them Keith Kogane. No one is ever going to take that away from you.” With his hand still by the side of Keith’s head, he gently pulled his boyfriend toward him and laid his lips onto the others’. It was a quick kiss, but still had the same passion as all their other kisses. They kept their foreheads on each other and stared into each other’s eyes, while Lance stroked Keith’s cheek with his thumb.

“That was the cheesiest thing you ever said.” Keith said and then began laughing.

Lance pushed him away offended. It only caused Keith to laugh more. “Here I am pouring my heart out and trying to be a good boyfriend and you just laugh at me.” He pouted, crossing his arms. But he did manage to cheer Keith up. Hearing laugh and knowing he was the reason behind it caused his heart to leap. Keith’s laughter was so rare and Lance cherished every moment he heard it. He should consider recording that sound and making it his ringtone.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith managed to get in between giggles.

“Just doing my job.” He gave a nod and then started the car, ready for another long and agonizing day of school.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post this. I rewrote this chapter so many times. So can’t promise when my next update will be. But enjoy this for now.  
> I also wanna work on another Voltron fic idea. I only have it planned out and haven’t started it. But I’m eager to write it.


	4. If I Bite Your Poison Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith runs into a little trouble while seeking knowledge. Shiro makes an interesting discovery. And our lovely familiar gets a name.

“He loves that Serrano boy too much.” Haggar stated.

“From my observations, he’s much like his mother.” A voice that sounded like an icy chill running down your spine said. “What worked for her would most likely work on him.”

“She still chose a mortal over you.” the man frowned at that. But like he’d let history repeat itself. “ And you are aware of his lineage?” The woman reminded.

“Of course.” He smirked. “I’m counting on his lineage to tear them apart.”

He was sure that once the boy named Lance learned the family secret, he’d pull away from Keith. Either from love or hate. But the result was the same, Keith would be emotionally vulnerable and he’d be able to take him in and then take back his rightful place amongst the Galra.

“Just a matter of time.” He grinned, revealing sharpened white teeth.

 

* * *

 

October twenty-third was only two days away now. Keith was adamant on his decision to not sign into the Blade of Marmora. They can say he was doing it to spite them and well...part of the reason was that. So they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. But most of it had to do with him not wanting to leave Arus behind. He may not get access to stronger powers, but he was content with the powers he had now. Not like he really had a use for the more advanced spells. Maybe in the future when he needs a spell that gives him more time to do tasks like work he’d taken home, house work and also sorting out his plans for his and Lance’s wedding anniversary. He might regret it. But part of being mortal was the struggle. So he’d get over it and he still had his current magic, which would probably make that possible future task more bearable.

Well, it was time to meet Lance at the hay maze Arus set every year around the time of Halloween. It’d be a nice distraction from his upcoming birthday and everything to do with it. It was quality time with his boyfriend.

Downstairs, he saw Shiro was sitting on one of the armchairs in the living, sipping his coffee. Probably black. Keith preferred his sweet. Actually he was more of a hot chocolate guy.

“If you’re going to try and get me to change my mind, I’m not.” Keith glared at him.

“I wasn’t going to.” Shiro shook his head and stood up. “But maybe you should consider the Fruit of Knowledge?”

“What?” Keith blinked in confusion.

“It’s old magic and most believe it to be unreliable since the future isn’t set in stone. But it could help your decision.”

“Nothing will make me change my mind.”

“No. But you may be able to see what the consequences for your choices are.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He might as well hear his brother out. “Okay, what exactly is the Fruit of Knowledge and can you make it quick? Lance will be here in a few.”

“The older the roots are, the more accurate it’s fortune is.”

Keith thought about it and it seemed obvious what exactly the Fruit of Knowledge was and luckily, he was heading to the perfect spot to find one that could tell his future.

“Thanks, Shiro.” He gave a half smile and left.

Shiro watched after him. The older witch just hoped his little brother would make the best choice for him. It’s all he and the rest of them could do.

 

* * *

 

Little kids were running around playfully in the fields or maze. There were few teenagers (some not) making out. Most were hidden in some part of the maze. Which was frowned upon since you never know when you’d run into someone in the maze. Well, some kids did get creative and move hay bales to box themselves in and remained undisturbed. Well, until one of those who set it up realise when some poor kid got confused on their map.

“Tío Lancey Lance!” A young boy called and came running towards him. Lance held his arms out for the child and pulled him once they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Sylvio! My favourite nephew!” He exclaimed.

“I’m your only nephew.” The boy stated.

“Careful.” Keith said, coming up beside them. “Comments like that are going to make him grow up as self-centered as you are.” He teased.

“Excuse you.” Lance scoffed. “Just because I happen to care about how I look, it doesn’t mean I’m self-centred.”

Keith just giggled at him, but stopped when he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down to see Nadia, Lance’s niece and Sylvio’s twin sister, standing beside him.

“Tío Keef?” She asked shyly. Keith knew how she was and gave her a warm smile. He kneeled down to her height and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. Lance watched as Keith nodded and picked her up. It was actually sweet that his niblings liked Keith enough to refer to him as their uncle in their native tongue. Nadia was also uncomfortable around most people, but trusted Keith enough to hold her. He loved that Keith was able to fit in with his family so easily. As if he was meant to be apart of it.

“Ready to go in the maze?” He asked her.

The girl looked to him, then the maze and then back to him. “It looks scary.” She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

“It's not scary, you baby.” Sylvio said.

“Hey!” Lance warned. “Don’t call your sister names.” He told his nephew.

Keith ignored them and brought his attention to the little girl in his arms.

“You know? When I was your age and scared, my Uncle Coran use to tell me to _block out your fears and follow that what makes you cheer_.” He then rubbed her back as a faint pink glow emitted from his hand. But it wasn’t noticeable to anyone unless they were really focusing on it. He wasn’t going to be careless when using his magic.

It was a simple spell his guardian used to use on them when they were scared. It’s purpose was to distract them from their fear and show an image of something that made them comfortable and almost forget what made them scared.

“What is that? A nursery rhyme? Cause it’s kinda lame.” Lance raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. That weird rhyme did send some chill up his spine. It was as if there was more to Keith’s words and part of him was reacting to it. He wasn’t sure what the reaction was, but it sent strange vibes.

“It’s not lame.” Keith pouted. “And it did work.” He said, placing Nadia down. Lance placed Sylvio down at the same time and the twins dashed off into the maze.

“Whatever you say.” Lance held his hands up in surrender. He did find Keith pouting cute. “I’m sure if it worked for you, then it could work on Nadia.” The two boys then proceeded to follow the two children into the maze before either twin could get lost.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had called both Allura and Coran down to his autopsy room.

“What’s this about?” Allura asked.

Shiro motioned to the body and grabbed his arm where his wrists had been slit. “When I washed off the blood, this mark remained.” He showed them a red mark that resembled a hexagonal G. It looked like it was tattooed onto his skin. But they all knew it was dried up blood that would remain on his body until his skin finally decayed.

“The mark of the hunters.” Coran stated, twiddling his moustache.

“Isn’t that from the same ones who captured you before you left the Galra?” Allura asked.

Her older brother was silent and seemed elsewhere. She knew why. In his mind he was elsewhere. Relieving some of the horror before the Blade of Marmora rescued him. He blinked and then brought his attention back to his family.

“If you prefer, I could take over this autopsy?” Allura offered. They didn’t want him to have another episode. Being a prisoner of the hunters wasn’t as bad as his time with the Galra, but the hunters were the ones who’d taken more from him.

There were different kinds of hunters out there. Some only hunted specific kinds of creatures, others killed in the belief of ridding the world of _evil_. But these guys had weapons with magic. It was rather hypocritical. But they believed in fight fire with fire. Their weapons contained their mark and when used to kill their target would leave their mark on their body. A reminder on who ended this being’s life. A warning to those who came across their fallen brethren.

“No!” Shiro said firmly. “I...I can handle this.”

The two Altean witches exchanged a glance, but let him be for now.

“But what do you suppose it means? That we’ll be dealing with hunters?” Allura questioned.

“Let’s hope not anytime soon. Us witches already have a lot on our plate with Keith’s birthday coming up.” Coran said.

“But if I were a hunter, a gathering of witches would be the best time to strike. Especially if it’s a group of hunters.” Allura stated.

“But it would also be suicide for them. This isn’t just a gathering of one coven where the best tactic is to wipe out their main source of power. This is multiple covens with multiple sources of power.” Shiro stated. He then looked to the body. “I’ll see what I can get out of him and see if we need to worry about hunters anytime soon.”

The two left, leaving Shiro to his work.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. But I hope you’re willing to save my family.” He said to the body of the man who once had been his lover.

 

* * *

 

The small sparkly ballerina motioned for Nadia to follow her. It left a trail of pink glitter floating in the air, allowing the child to keep track and follow her. The ballerina was made from an outline of pink glitter and was invisible to everyone else but the child. Keith’s spell was doing it’s job in making Nadia forget her worries about the maze. As intended.

Sylvio had gotten lost and Nadia had to steer from the exit in order to find him. Her uncles (because she saw Keith as an official uncle) had brought her to the end and went back into the maze to find her brother. But Nadia wanted to help. So her little ballerina friend had decided to help her and hopefully lead her to where her brother was.

The ballerina led her to a dead end where she found her brother crying and had a scratch on his arm.

“TÍO LANCE!” Nadia called. As she waited for her uncle to come, the ballerina threw some dust on her and instead of being scared, a wave of courage hit her and she helped Sylvio up and led him back to the exit. The little figure disappeared as soon as she passed the end of the maze. But Nadia didn’t mind. She had her brother to worry about.

Lance had come running when he heard Nadia call. He made his way back from where he came and towards the exit. The Cuban was surprised to see his niece and nephew already out. But was relieved they were okay. Until he got close enough to see his nephew had been hurt.

“What happened?” Lance asked as he approached them. Seeing Sylvio was bleeding.

“There was a cat...I tried to follow it...then it stopped and scratched me.” Sylvio sobbed. He examined the cut. They could disinfect it and bandage it up. Lance called for some first aid and someone answered, saying they will be returning in a minute. In the meantime, Lance took a look at it and when he held Sylvio’s injured hand, some dark wave washed over him. It felt like earlier when Keith told his rhyme, but this felt much darker and danger was around. That whatever hurt his nephew was something evil. Whatever it was, he felt the need to destroy so it wouldn’t hurt anyone ever again.

Lance blinked at the thought. That was a dark thought for him. Yes, his nephew got hurt and if it went Lance’s way, his niece and nephew should never know harm.

But the fact he had thought about killing a cat? It scared him that apart of him wanted to kill a living thing.

“I’ve got the first aid kit.”

“Huh?” Lance shook his head and saw the lady who went to get the first aid kit had returned with what was needed. “Oh thanks.” He gave a smile.

“Now, whose our little patient?” She smiled towards the twins.

The two look towards Lance unsure of what to do. He then realised the two wouldn’t speak to her because rule number one was don’t talk to strangers. He chuckled lightly at that. Glad to know they were smart.

“Don’t worry guys.” He came beside her. “She’s a friend. Look!” He held his hand towards her. “The names Lance!” He introduced himself.

The girl was surprised at first but then saw where he was going. “Oh. Yes, pleasure to meet you Lance.” She shook his hand a little too eagerly. “I’m Romelle.”

“See guys.” Lance said to the niblings. “We’re all friends now. So say hi to Romelle.”

“Hi.” Nadia waved. “I’m Nadia and this is my brother, Sylvio.”

“Very nice to meet you.” Romelle smiled. “Now, I’m just gonna patch up your brother here and he’ll be good as new.” With that, she set off to work.

“Where’s Keith?” Lance questioned, now realising the lack of mullet in red.

“Maybe he’s still thinks we’re looking for Sylvio.” Nadia shrugged.

Lance took out his phone and tried to call Keith, but he went straight to voicemail. Looks like he had to go back in the maze again.

“Could you watch them for a while, please.” He asked Romelle. “I can’t seem to reach my boyfriend.”

“Ahh, sure.” Romelle blinked, but didn’t mind the task. The two quickly exchanged numbers and then Lance dashed for the maze.

The dark feeling he felt earlier returned, but it was much much stronger. He wanted to pull away from it, but what if Keith was in trouble and that was the reason for this bad feeling? Without a second thought, Lance ran through the maze hoping to find a familiar mullet in there safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

On the search for Sylvio, Keith came across a scarecrow set against one of the maze walls. It was pointing into two directions.

“Hmm.” Keith thought. “ _Hickery Pickery, Hickery Pickery, where shall this boy go? He’ll go east. He’ll go west. He’ll go to the Crow’s nest. Hickery Pickery. Hickery Pickery._ ” He waved his finger from left to right as he sang the witches version of the mortal Eenie Meenie. When his finger/ landed at the end of the song, he followed that direction.

As soon as his back was turned, Keith had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He looked back at the scarecrow and saw it still hanging from its post. He eyed it suspiciously before going back down his path.

When his uneasiness intensified, Keith quickened his pace.

This was ridiculous!

He was a witch for crying out loud. If something was after him then he could throw a spell at them. Well, there was the fact that he was the Prince of Marmora and apparently was worth something. Yesterday he wouldn’t have been as paranoid.

He heard a twig snap and quickly faced the direction where he was sure the sound came from.

Nothing.

Another sound was heard. It sounded like something was sliding shakily on the ground, but was making enough noise to sound like heavy footprints. Keith spun to one side and saw the scarecrow from earlier now alive and heading straight for him. With no time to lose Keith started running in any direction, not caring which way he was going, just as long as he got a way from that thing. As he ran as fast as he could, he tried thinking of a spell to stop that thing or slow it down at least.

A fire spell? No. It could set the whole maze on fire.

Left turn, then right. The scarecrow slid into the wall, but recovered quickly.

He could try a counter spell. But he wasn’t sure what the spell was that bought it to life. Still, he could make one up on the spot.

Another left and the scarecrow was picking up speed. Okay, he had to try now.

“ **_Reverse this spell!_ ** ” Keith started, panting heavily. He dared a look back and it was much closer than before. “ **_Reverse this spell! Return to when all was we-_ **“ he tripped over a hay bale that was loose in the maze and was flung a few metres. Keith saw the scarecrow was about to pounce on him, giving him no time to recover or finish his counter spell. So this was it? He wouldn’t live to see his friends and family again. He wouldn’t make it to his sixteenth birthday and choose whether or not to sign into a coven. He had never been more scared in his life.

Suddenly, a large black and blue blur came hurtling towards the scarecrow and knocked it away from Keith and into the wall of hay. After getting over his shock, the boy got up and looked towards the new gap in the maze. The scarecrow was now in pieces and seemingly inanimate once again. On top of it was a familiar pup growling at it.

Keith smiled at his familiar thankfully. He was definitely a good one.

“Thanks buddy.” He said, scratching him behind the ears.

“ _Keith._ ” A whisper caused him to shoot his head up straight. It seems his adventure led him to where he needed to go.

Blackink Tree.

Slowly making his way towards it, Keith noted there were thirteen apples. Twelve green and one red. That was the one he needed. The Fruit of Knowledge. He pulled the apple from the tree and examined it. It looked fine, so it should be safe. He brought it towards his lips, almost kissing it.

 _“Show me the answers I seek._ ” He whispered, closing his eyes and then took a bite out of it. With the sound of the crunch and the sour taste filling his mouth, the young witch opened his eyes.

No longer was the scenery the cloudy evening it was before. Now, the sky was a fiery orange and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Keith took a couple of steps back and his back hit something. He turned around to see a body hanging. There was a rope around their neck and their flesh was slowly burning away. What freaked him out was that they looked exactly like him. He quickly ran off, but not before turning around and seeing Blackink holding thirteen bodies, each hanging where the apples had been. And the one where the red apple had had taken had been was where his look alike hung.

“ _They’re coming._ ” He said, having awaken, despite being dead.

“Who’s coming?” Keith asked. While the figure looked like him, he was sure it wasn’t exactly him. Almost like a past life. That was an uncomfortable thought knowing his past life died around the same age as he was now. Then again, witches did live long and could keep themselves as young as they wanted. Still, just seeing him look like no different than how he was now left an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

There was something in the centre of the tree. And it seemed to come closer with each beat of his heart that was getting louder and louder, like it wanted to come out of his chest.

It formed into a large shadowy figure. It’s size towering over Keith. It also had glowing yellow eyes. It’s arm reached for Keith’s, causing him to look down. The apple had gone rotten and worms were crawling from where he had bitten. Horrified, the witch dropped it and spat out the piece in his mouth, seeing maggots come out. He spat multiple times to get the feeling out of his mouth. He was gonna be sick.

Once again his back hit something and a strong pair of arms spun him around.

“Keith!” A familiar voice called out worriedly.

He opened his eyes and saw a pair of familiar and comforting blue eyes.

“Breathe.” Lance instructed and demonstrated, allowing Keith to follow his actions.

Once calm enough that his heart wasn’t forcing its way from his ribcage, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, who returned the gesture more gently.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’m here.” He soothed, running his fingers through soft ebony locks.

He’d been so worried about Keith and kept following that uneasy feeling. It then suddenly stopped and a wolf howling was heard. That had caused Lance to dash towards it, because what if Keith was attacked by wolves. Instead he found a scarecrow left on the ground torn apart and a hole in the maze wall. Up ahead was Keith standing in front of Blackink Tree.

“I think we should take you home.” Lance said.

“Yeah.” Keith nodded.

“Must’ve been some day for you to agree with me without giving a fight.” He smirked even though he got a punch in the arm.

“I’m just tired, okay.”

“Okay.” He gave a nod. “We’ll get the twins and send them home. Then we’ll take you home.”

There was a small yap and both boys looked down to see a black puppy with blue lining at their feet. Lance couldn’t recall ever seeing a dog like that. Keith chuckled at the creature and lifted him up.

“Whose this little fella?” Lance asked, going in to pet it. When it didn’t react, Lance went to scratch his head. Good to know it was friendly.

“Ahh...he’s a stray I found and decided to take in.” Keith replied.

He looked down to his familiar who seemed to agree with that reason.

 _“He’s much more handsome in person.”_ The familiar’s voice said in his mind.

“And he knows it.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Huh?” Lance looked at him with confusion.

“Don’t worry.” Keith waved it off. He forgot Lance wouldn’t be able to hear his familiar. The wolf, or in this moment a pup, would need to grant Lance permission to be able to communicate with him. It was a failsafe for when the witch the familiar was binded to was in danger and needed assistance from a trusted ally or such.

“Alright.” Lance still had a confused look. “Does the fella have a name?”

“Ahh...no.” Keith pouted. His familiar could give him something to call him. Unless he wanted to just be referred to as his familiar. He made sure he could hear his thought.

“How about we call him Kosmo?” Lance suggested.

“Kosmo?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Cool name for a cool dog.” He smirked.

 _“I approve of that name.”_ The familiar said.

Well, if his familiar agreed with it and it meant he had something to call him by, then:

“Kosmo it is!” Keith grinned.

 

* * *

 

Her plan had failed to lead Keith away from the Fruit of Knowledge. It was made clear by the broken ragdoll full of hay lying on her floor. His familiar had been quite a surprise.

She wouldn’t be able to know what he saw unless he outright told her.

The chances of that happening were unlikely. Especially if magic was involved and he’d keep it secret under witch’s oath.

Maybe it was time to reveal herself. But it would have to be in a way where he could trust her completely. Knowing him, saying she had been a witch the whole time would destroy the trust she had worked to build these last few years. She couldn’t afford that with the date being so close.

He needed to be on their side soon, so the Galra could rise to full power and take over both the magic realm and mortal realm.

 

* * *

 

Instead of returning home straight after dropping Keith off to his home, Lance sat beside him on the front porch. The two boys were stargazing, a pastime they enjoyed and had spent countless nights doing.

Lance spotted his two favourite stars and pointed up at them. “Look. Red and Blue.” He said. “You and me.” He smiled and Keith gave one back, but it didn’t look completely happy.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith brought his knees up to his chest and looked up towards the sky, Lance seeing the stars reflect in his eyes. It was already a galaxy of stars without the night sky, but they were always more illuminating when it wasn’t.

“Say you’re a normal kid with a normal life.” Keith started. “And one day you run into a cave and this wizard living in the cave has the ability to grant you all these superpowers.”

“Superpowers? Like flying?” Keith glanced at him and smiled.

“Yeah. Like flying.” He gave a nod.

“Then I’d say yes.” Lance went to lay on his boyfriend’s shoulder.”

Keith wrapped his arm around him and looked back at the stars. The red and blue stars specifically.

“But in exchange for this powers, you’d have to give up everything else in your life. Your school, your friends, your…” Keith paused and Lance brought his head back up to look at Keith, who seemed unfazed by the movement. He then slowly lowered his gaze and turned his head to look Lance directly in the eyes. “boyfriend?”

“Then no. I wouldn’t take then.” Flying was cool and all, but his loved ones always came first. No matter what.

“You’d really give up the power to fly?”

He brought a tan hand to push some hair back and then rest on a pale cheek.

“There’s no flying in my life without you, Keith Kogane.” He smiled.

It took a moment, but Keith finally returned his smile and brought his hand up to where Lance’s was on his face. That was when Lance went in for a kiss that was happily returned.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Finally I update. And also, now have the number of chapters I wanna do. That means I pretty much have everything planned out.  
> Does that mean quicker updates? Who knows?  
> I also posted this at almost 2 in the morning, so excuse the mistakes.  
> But enjoy anyway!


End file.
